dreamvisionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamvision community
The Dreamvision song contest is an online contest held on youtube where people send in songs and fight for the win. Countries who are part of the DBU (Dreamvision Broadcasting Union) can take part. Every country send in a song, and vote for other songs with 12,10 and 8-1 points to decide the winner. Countries can note vote for themselves. Winning the Dreamvision song contest is a big honour, and gives the artist a boost in their career. For example, Alan Walker became a big DJ due his participation in the first edition of the contest. Dreamvision is based on the Eurovision song contest. It has the same format, only the difference is that the Eurovision song contest is broadcasted on TV. The delegation of Dreamvision had another contest earlier, called Your Eurovision Song Contest which was shut down in 2018. They came up with a new contest, which was the Dreamvision Song Contest. Format * Edition 1-4: The original format includes one semi-final and a grand final. In the semi-final all the countries participate exluding the big 5 and host nation. 10 countries will qualify and go to the grand final. In the grand final 16 countries will participate, including the 10 qualifiers, big 5 and host nation. The minimum amount of countries is 20, and the maximum amount of countries is 26. When a broadcaster has enough budget to host a second semi-final and a bigger grand final the maximum amount of countries changes to 46, but this is necessary very rare. The big 5 countries in the first edition were the 5 countries (exluding the host nation) who confirmed participation. This `rule` already changed in edition 2 because it was not equally enough. In the second edition the big 5 countries were the countries who came 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th in the first edition. * Edition 5 and later: In the previous editions only 26 countries were able to participate. Since the fifth edition more countries could join which means there are 2 semi-finals. In the semi-final all the participating countries and 3 countries of the AQ vote. Out of every semi-final 10 countries qualify to the grand-final. The grand-final is joined by 26 countries, including the qualifiers from the semi-finals and the AQ. In the grand-final the 26 participating countries and the non-qualifiers vote. There is no televoting in any of the shows. Location The host country usually is the country who won the previous edition. It is not always like that, because some countries do not want to host the contest or can not host the contest due financial issues or because they do not have a right venue. The venue rules are; * The venue needs to have at least 10.000 seats. * The venue needs to be in the near of a city with an airplane and/or trainstation.. * The venue needs to be free from at least 3 weeks before the contest to set up the stage and do other preparations. * The venue needs to be in the near of a hotel with at least 200 rooms available for artists and delegations. Entry rules: Before an artist can actually represent a country it has to complete the rules. The rules for the artist are; * The artist need to have a relationship from the country he/she represent. This rule does not count for countries with a smaller population then 500.000 * The artist has to be at least 16 years. * An artist can not peform for more countries during one edition. Editions Category:Browse